TAYLOR FREAKING LAUTNER
by Minstrel1992
Summary: Anora has a lot going for her but she dosnt have a boyfreind YET. when she gets paired up with taylor lautner for a shoot she decided to go to america with him to watch him shoot breaking dawn. love story rated M


I had been called a lot off names in my 19 years. Bitch, slapper, scaff and the list continues. But I bet that everyone was kicking themselves know. My new title recently was (the British Megan fox) ok I wasn't Megan fox but we were pretty similar hence the title. She was five foot five I was five foot two, not that big of difference. We both had long black hair and blue eyes. We were the same build as well, except I was fitter. She had a nice flat stomach and I had a little six packs because off all the working out I did. I had herd somewhere that Megan fox didn't like working out. My career had taken off when I had written a number one best seller. After that someone saw how I looked and got me into modelling. I was tall enough for the cat walk but I did fashion and swim suit modelling. I needed to get to work in less than an hour. Today I was supposedly going to be modelling with an American male actor. They didn't tell me who because they wanted to surprise me. I got dressed quickly and jogged to work to avoid the paparazzi. I wore a simple vest top and shorts they would dress me how they wanted me to look when I got there, they'd do my make-up and hair as well. As I jogged down the road I listened to my new theme song.

Mummy they call me names  
>They wouldn't let me play<br>I'd run home, sit and cry almost every day  
>'Hey Jessica, you look like an alien<br>With green skin you don't fit in this playpen'  
>Well they pull my hair<br>They took away my chair  
>I keep it in and pretend that I didn't care<br>'Hey Jessica, you're so funny  
>You've got teeth just like Bugs bunny'<p>

Oh, so you think you know me now  
>Have you forgotten how<br>You would make me feel  
>When you drag my spirit down<br>But thank you for the pain  
>It made me raise my game<br>And I'm still rising, I'm still rising  
>Yeah<p>

So make your jokes  
>Go for broke<br>Blow your smoke  
>You're not alone<br>But who's laughing now  
>But who's laughing now<br>So raise the bar  
>Hit me hard<br>Play your cards  
>Be a star<br>But who's laughing now  
>But who's laughing now<p>

Cos I'm in L.A  
>You think I've made my fame<br>If it makes us friends  
>When you only really know my name<br>'Oh Jessie, we knew you could make it  
>I've got a track and I'd love you to take it'<br>So now because I'm signed  
>You think my pockets lined<br>4 years now and I'm still waiting in the line  
>'Oh Jessie, I saw you on youtube<br>I tagged old photos from when we was at school'

Oh, so you think you know me now  
>Have you forgotten how<br>You would make me feel  
>When you drag my spirit down<br>But thank you for the pain  
>It made me raise my game<br>And I'm still rising, I'm still rising  
>Yeah<p>

[ Lyrics from .com/jessie-j-whos-laughing-now-lyrics ]

So make your jokes  
>Go for broke<br>Blow your smoke

[ From: .com/jessie-j-whos-laughing-now-lyrics ]

You're not alone  
>But who's laughing now<br>But who's laughing now  
>So raise the bar<br>Hit me hard  
>Play your cards<br>Be a star  
>But who's laughing now<br>But who's laughing now

Jessie  
>She broke out of the box<br>Swallowed your pride  
>You got that ego cough<br>Let the haters hate  
>You're like way too late<br>See I got a message from you  
>'Hola, I'm proud of you'<br>'Oh my god babe your voice is like wow!'  
>My reply: Who's laughing now<p>

Oh, so you think you know me now  
>Have you forgotten how<br>You would make me feel  
>When you drag my spirit down<br>But thank you for the pain  
>It made me raise my game<br>And I'm still rising, I'm still rising  
>Yeah<p>

So make your jokes  
>Go for broke<br>Blow your smoke  
>You're not alone<br>But who's laughing now  
>But who's laughing now<br>So raise the bar  
>Hit me hard<br>Play your cards  
>Be a star<br>But who's laughing now  
>But who's laughing now<p>

So make your jokes  
>Go for broke<br>Blow your smoke  
>You're not alone<br>But who's laughing now  
>But who's laughing now<br>So raise the bar  
>Hit me hard<br>Play your cards  
>Be a star<br>But who's laughing now

I sang along to it until I got to the main room. As I pushed open the door I nearly had a heart attack the crew where standing talking to none other than Taylor Lautner himself.


End file.
